Reviens moi
by zappy3
Summary: AU post 2x24 écrit à la fin de la saison 2 : un accident plonge Beckett dans le coma et amène Castle à réfléchir sur ses sentiments et l'évolution de leur relation.


**Reviens-moi**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Elle le regarda s'en aller, quitter le commissariat, son bras droit passé autour des épaules de Gina. Elle aurait voulu l'arrêter, lui dire de rester mais elle ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant, elle s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle lui aurait dit de toute manière. Quelques minutes plus tôt, après sa discussion avec Esposito, elle s'était prise à espérer qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Car oui, Kate Beckett ressentait des sentiments pour cet homme, des sentiments plus forts que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu s'avouer… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il partait. Elle avait alors ressentit un véritable coup au cœur, une sensation de désespoir qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Oui Kate Beckett était amoureuse, et elle avait osé croire, durant quelques trop courts instants, que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle s'était trompée visiblement.

Alors que Castle disparaissait de son champ de vision, elle réussit à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour se détourner, aller récupérer sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Kate ! » C'était Lanie qui la rattrapait, l'air inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien », elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, de ceux qui ne trompent personne. « J'ai juste besoin de marcher un peu, pour réfléchir ».

« D'accord, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler ». Lanie retourna retrouver les autres, respectant le désir de solitude de son amie, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard inquiet au passage.

Kate attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur elle pour laisser couler les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elle se sentait trahie et affreusement seule. Pas qu'elle souhaita voir quelqu'un de toute façon, elle ne voulait parler à personne, pas maintenant. Elle se rendit compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Castle, elle ne s'était pas autorisée à l'admettre avant, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux, c'était une relation qui ne pourrait pas marcher, le fiasco de ce soir ne le prouvait que trop bien. Lorsqu'elle sortit du commissariat, les larmes l'aveuglaient complétement, elle leva une main pour les essuyer mais rien n'y fit, le flot refusait de se tarir. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle ne vit pas arriver la voiture noire qui fonçait vers elle à toute vitesse alors qu'elle traversait la rue, ou peut-être était-elle trop absorbée par ses pensées pour y faire attention. Toujours est-il que le véhicule la percuta de plein fouet. Durant une fraction de seconde qui lui sembla être une éternité elle se sentit tomber, une douleur insurmontable l'envahissant, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Castle était assis sur le canapé, chez lui, Gina blottie dans ses bras, il rêvassait, songeant au lendemain, lorsqu'il partirait avec elle dans les Hamptons. Il n'était pas mécontent de prendre des vacances, enfin ce qu'il considérait comme des vacances malgré le travail qui l'attendait pour finir son livre. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait, une sorte de regret, une pointe de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin fuyant un commerçant en colère après avoir volé un paquet de bonbons. Il tenta de se raisonner, Kate était avec Demming, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, prendre un peu de distances ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son téléphone sonna. Se dégageant doucement il saisit l'appareil pour voir qui l'appelait à cette heure tardive : Esposito. Pourquoi Esposito l'appelait-il si peu de temps après qu'il eut quitté le commissariat ? Intrigué il décrocha : « Castle ».

« Salut, Esposito à l'appareil. » Son ton était plus froid que d'habitude et il y avait autre chose dans sa voix, comme de l'inquiétude.

« Esposito ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« C'est Beckett. »

Le sang de Castle ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. « Quoi Beckett ? » Il criait presque désormais, certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui suivrait. Mais il devait savoir. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a eu un accident, une voiture l'a renversée, elle a été conduite à l'hôpital, je me suis dit que tu voudrais être au courant. »

Le visage de Castle se décomposa et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. « J'arrive ».

Il se leva pour partir mais Gina l'arrêta, Gina, pendant une fraction de seconde il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence…

« Rick ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'était Esposito, Beckett a eu un accident, je dois partir ». Il lui jeta un regard d'excuse, resta un court instant immobile, comme attendant son autorisation. Devant son manque de réaction, il finit par attraper un blouson et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir pris le temps de laisser une note pour Alexis. Gina le regarda partir, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Castle franchit la porte de l'hôpital presque en courant, apercevant Ryan, Esposito et Lanie assis un peu plus loin il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Ses amis le saluèrent vaguement, décidément ils lui en voulaient, qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Il décida que c'était le dernier de ses soucis à ce moment précis et demanda : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ce fut Esposito qui répondit : « On n'en sait rien encore, le capitaine est parti aux nouvelles ».

Castle s'était mis à faire les cent pas quand Montgomery revint. « Il ne peuvent rien nous dire pour le moment, ils nous tiendrons informés plus tard. J'en ai profité pour essayer de joindre son père mais je suis tombé sur sa boîte vocale. »

Après cela chacun parut plonger dans ses pensées. Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kate plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait semblé différente, réservée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à entamer une conversation difficile. Ils avaient réglé leur différent pourtant, si on pouvait même appeler ça un différent. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était aucunement gêné par sa relation avec Demming (il avait un peu menti il est vrai), elle n'avait pas eu l'air de lui reprocher son besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour finir son livre. Ils s'étaient expliqués non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'amère impression qu'il y avait un malaise ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Morgan, vous êtes là pour Mlle Beckett ? »

Castle se leva d'un bond à ces mots. « Comment va-t-elle docteur ? »

« Elle a de nombreuses fractures, aux jambes notamment, certaines sont des fractures ouvertes, elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang mais nous l'avons transfusée à temps. Ce qui me préoccupe plus en revanche c'est qu'elle souffre d'un grave traumatisme crânien, elle est dans le coma pour le moment »

Au mot coma, Castle avait reculé comme si le médecin l'avait frappé. Un silence pesant suivi, ils étaient tous trop choqués pour réagir, sans compter que le ton très professionnel de l'homme n'augurait rien de bon. Ce fut à nouveau Castle qui se lança, posant la question que tout le monde évitait : « Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Le médecin eut un léger soupir, à peine perceptible, il se devait d'être honnête avec eux. « Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse me prononcer, dans la situation actuelle je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle se réveillera. »

**Chapitre 2 :**

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, Castle était assis près du lit de Kate, serrant sa main inerte dans les siennes. Il était resté la toute la nuit, l'infirmière avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader mais elle avait compris qu'il ne bougerait pas alors elle était partie.

Castle avait eu un choc lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il l'avait vue. A sa décharge, le nombre de moniteurs auxquels elle était reliée était impressionnant et elle était pâle, tellement pâle… L'écrivain avait eu de mal à se sortir de la tête les mots « pâleur cadavérique »… et tout ce que ça impliquait. Il avait alors songé qu'elle avait l'air fragile, comme sur le point de se briser et cette pensée avait achevé de le déstabiliser. Il avait en tête un nombre incalculable de mots qui pouvaient décrire Kate Beckett : belle, forte, indépendante, intelligente, brillante même, secrète, têtue (il sourit à cette pensée)… Clairement, fragile ne faisait pas partie de la liste.

Il s'était alors assis près d'elle et avait pris sa main. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et le capitaine étaient restés un moment, personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Puis ils étaient partis, le laissant seul avec Kate. Castle avait eu un vague sourire en pensant que ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé passer une nuit seul avec sa muse dans une chambre. Une fois le soleil levé il n'avait lâché sa main que le temps de sortir passer quelques coups de fil. Il avait d'abord appelé Alexis. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit cependant, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter au téléphone, il savait combien elle appréciait Kate. Il s'était promis qu'il aurait une discussion avec elle à ce propos quand il repasserait chez lui. Ensuite il avait appelé Gina, s'excusant d'avoir à remettre leur voyage dans les Hamptons à plus tard. Elle lui avait semblé froide et distante, il avait soupiré, là aussi une explication serait nécessaire. Mais pas tout de suite. Il était retourné auprès de Kate.

Jim Beckett arriva à l'hôpital en fin de matinée le lendemain de l'accident de sa fille. Le capitaine Montgomery avait finalement réussi à le joindre et il était parti de chez lui aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas Kate, pas sa Katie. Il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes en pensant à sa fille, il avait revu en pensée ses yeux verts et son sourire, son sourire qui lui rappelait tellement Johanna. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, elle était la chair de sa chair, elle était sa fille.

Il entra dans la chambre et aperçu l'homme assis près du lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait : Richard Castle. Sa fille lui avait tellement parlé de lui qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître. Castle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il l'observa un instant en silence, notant sur son visage la même détresse que celle qui l'habitait lui-même depuis l'appel de Montgomery. Il finit par s'avancer, Castle se leva en l'apercevant. Jim nota qu'il avait pris soin de reposer la main de Kate aussi délicatement que possible.

« Oh, vous devez être Mr Beckett, Rick Castle » se présenta l'écrivain en lui tentant la main.

« Oui, Kate m'a parlé de vous ». Jim serra chaleureusement la main qu'on lui tendait, sans parvenir à sourire cependant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kate, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Suivant son regard, Castle reprit la parole : « Je vais vous laisser seuls un moment. » Il se dirigea alors vers la porte mais Jim Beckett l'avait déjà oublié.

Castle était assis à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, entamant son quatrième café. Il en avait bien besoin, il n'avait pas dormi depuis… un bon bout de temps et il ne se sentait pas prêt à partir pour aller prendre un peu de repos chez lui, pas encore. Il avait vu Lanie et les garçons arriver puis repartir, il ne les avait pas rejoints.

C'est ainsi que Jim Beckett le trouva lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre de Kate en fin d'après-midi, il fut surpris de le voir encore là car il pensait que l'écrivain était rentré chez lui depuis longtemps déjà. Après un instant d'hésitation il le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je pensais que vous étiez parti.»

« Non, je voulais tester le café, mauvaise idée apparemment.» Castle jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à sa tasse.

Jim ne put retenir un sourire. Un moment de silence suivit avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Il ne connaissait pas l'écrivain, pas vraiment en tout cas mais il avait besoin de parler, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas.

« Je suis toujours inquiet pour Kate, toujours. Elle n'a pas choisi un métier facile il faut dire… Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que le jour où on m'annoncerait que ma fille était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort ce serait parce qu'elle aurait pris une balle… pas à cause d'un stupide accident ! »

Castle sentit l'amertume dans la voix du vieil homme, il réfléchit un instant à ses paroles. En effet ça ressemblait si peu à Beckett de se faire renverser bêtement par une voiture ! Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Jim qui poursuivait : « Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser, mon cerveau refuse de croire que c'est ma fille qui est allongée là-bas, dans cette chambre. »

L'écrivain le regarda avec compassion, comme il le comprenait ! Si ça avait été Alexis dans ce lit… Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, il frissonna. « Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, je suis père moi aussi. »

« Oui, Kate m'a dit que vous aviez une fille, je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre effectivement. » Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence puis Jim changea de sujet. « Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas chez vous souffler un peu ? »

Castle hésita puis décida de répondre franchement, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait comprendre, même si ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, même si c'était de sa fille qu'il s'agissait. « Je ne suis pas sûr… J'ai eu une conversation déroutante avec Kate hier soir, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai bien pu dire mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la laisser tomber cette fois. »

Jim réfléchit un peu avant de répondre, lorsqu'il prit la parole se fut d'un ton sincère et convaincu, en regardant Castle dans les yeux : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier mais je suis sûr d'une chose, Kate tiens à vous, beaucoup, vous êtes important à ses yeux. Elle serait contente que vous soyez là. » Il se reprit : « Elle est contente que vous soyez là, je le sais. »

Castle sourit en guise de remerciement, c'était exactement les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Après le départ de Jim Beckett, il était retourné s'asseoir près de Kate et il avait repris sa main dans les siennes. Il s'était mis à lui parler, il ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'entendre mais peu lui importait, il en avait besoin.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? » Il l'avait tutoyée sans y faire attention, ça lui était venu naturellement. « C'était à cette soirée, à l'occasion de la sortie de mon dernier livre sur Storm. Je crois que j'étais arrivé à un tournant dans ma vie, tu sais ces moments clés qu'il ne faut pas louper… J'arrivais à un point où je commençais à en avoir assez de ces soirées, de ces livres, de la vie que je menais. Gina me pressais pour que j'écrive… Et tu es arrivée… pour me traîner au poste ! Une entrée en matière originale s'il en est, bien digne de toi ! » Castle sourit, il ne parlait plus vraiment à Kate, il se parlait surtout à lui-même, faisant le point, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie ces deux derniers jours. « Je me suis vraiment amusé en te suivant sur cette enquête et tu donnais tellement l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me supporter. Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé ça drôle, comme si tu me lançais un défi, tu ne pensais pas que j'oserais rester hein ? Et puis l'inspiration m'était revenue, j'avais de nouveau envie d'écrire. » Il soupira. « Tu m'avais redonné envie d'écrire. »

Après cela Castle se tut, pensif. Il resta auprès de Kate jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière de service le chasse, expliquant qu'il était tard et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Cette fois il accepta, il voulait s'assurer qu'Alexis allait bien et il avait à lui parler de toute façon. Et puis il devait admettre que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre une douche et de dormir un peu.

Kate se sentait flotter dans ce qui lui semblait être le vide, tout était noir autour d'elle, elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds. Elle se demanda où elle était. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir ressenti une grande tristesse, puis une douleur insurmontable, et ensuite plus rien… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve ici, Dieu seul savait où. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était pas désagréable, elle ne ressentait plus rien ici, ni douleur ni peine.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au loin, celle d'un homme, immobile. Il était grand, brun, plutôt séduisant ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger à cette distance. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir l'expression de son visage mais il ne semblait pas menaçant, bienveillant plutôt… Kate jeta de nouveau un regard autour d'elle, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Quel était cet endroit ? Et qui était cet homme ?

**Chapitre 3 :**

Elle se tenait devant lui au milieu de la rue, son regard fixé sur lui. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la voiture qui avançait vers elle inexorablement. Ses yeux verts semblaient l'interroger : pourquoi ? Il aurait voulu courir vers elle, il aurait voulu crier son nom, la prévenir, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait que regarder la scène se dérouler devant lui, encore et encore… La voiture la percuta, il la vit tomber, ses yeux toujours curieusement rivés dans les siens : pourquoi ?

Castle se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi depuis qu'il était allé se coucher, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il se répéta encore une fois que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser cependant, s'il était resté ce soir-là peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes, peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 6h. Il décida de se lever, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir cette fois. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour effacer les dernières images de son rêve.

Alexis fut réveillée ce matin-là par une agréable odeur de café qui montait de la cuisine. Du café ! Elle se rappela avoir entendu son père rentrer tard dans la nuit. Un sourire aux lèvres elle s'empressa de se lever pour descendre le rejoindre.

« Papa ! » Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains.

Il lui sourit : « Coucou Pumpkin » Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait l'air fatigué, inquiet aussi, la lueur malicieuse qui habitait habituellement ses yeux semblait avoir disparu et son sourire était forcé.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu es rentré tard hier soir. » Ce n'était pas un reproche, plutôt une constatation.

« Tu m'as entendu rentrer ? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillée je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Oh.» Castle jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé à sa fille, il savait ce qu'elle allait demander ensuite et il redoutait sa question, d'abord parce qu'il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler.

C'est alors qu'Alexis reprit la parole : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

L'écrivain soupira, il reposa sa tasse vide sur la table avant de répondre : « Pas bien. » Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa fille. « Elle est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas si… » S'interrompant il déglutit et se reprit : « Les médecins ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera. »

Mais son lapsus n'avait pas échappé à Alexis. « Oh Papa ! » Franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Castle la serra contre lui d'une main, lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre. « Elle va s'en sortir ma puce, Kate est forte, elle va se battre. » Il était incapable de dire qui d'Alexis ou de lui avait le plus besoin d'entendre ces mots, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il serra les dents, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant Alexis. Il était censé être là pour la protéger et la rassurer, pas l'inverse. Il sentit sa fille hocher la tête contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, trouvant chaleur et réconfort dans cette étreinte.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer Alexis reprit la parole : « Au fait, Gina a appelé ici hier soir. » Castle se rappela vaguement avoir éteint son portable la veille après avoir passé ses coups de fil. « Elle voulait te parler, je pense que tu ferais bien de la rappeler. »

Au ton de sa fille il comprit que Gina était toujours en colère contre lui. Il poussa un soupir. « Très bien, je vais le faire. Où est ta grand-mère au fait ? »

« Elle devait partir tôt ce matin, elle avait une audition caaaapitale ! » Castle sourit, Alexis avait employé un ton qui se voulait dramatique en prononçant les deux derniers mots, dans une imitation presque parfaite de Martha.

Il alla chercher son portable dans la poche de sa veste et l'alluma, il constata qu'il avait pas moins de cinq appels en absence, tous de Gina, elle allait définitivement être furieuse contre lui. Nerveusement il composa son numéro.

« Allo ? »

« Gina ? »

« Rick ! J'ai essayé de te joindre je ne sais combien de fois hier ! »

« Oui j'ai vu mais j'étais à l'hôpital et mon téléphone était éteint. »

« C'est ce qu'Alexis m'a dit oui… » Son ton était glacial et plein de reproches.

« Ecoute Gina, je suis désolé d'avoir annulé nos vacances, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelée plus tôt, c'est juste que… ce n'était pas prévu, rien ne va comme prévu en ce moment… »

Le ton de Gina se radoucit en entendant ces mots. « Ce n'est rien, elle est ton inspiration après tout, tu as bien le droit de t'inquiéter pour elle. » Castle tiqua à ces mots, Kate était bien plus que son inspiration, elle était son amie, sa partenaire… Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Gina continuait : « Que dirais-tu si je passais chez toi tout de suite ? J'ai envie de te voir. »

L'écrivain eut un moment d'hésitation, il avait prévu de retourner à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible. Il était déchiré entre le besoin qu'il avait d'être auprès de Kate et le soulagement de voir que Gina ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. Finalement il se rappela que le père de Kate devait passer à l'hôpital ce matin-là, soulagé il se dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser Gina une fois de plus. « D'accord, je t'attends, j'ai envie de te voir moi aussi. »

Une demi-heure plus tard Gina sonnait à sa porte. Rick s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et l'accueillit avec un sourire. Gina le salua en entrant : « Coucou. »

« Coucou toi. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis la guida vers le canapé en proposant : « Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non pas pour l'instant merci, j'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. »

Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle elle se rapprocha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, il répondit à son baiser, levant une main pour caresser sa joue.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient elle proposa : « Ça te dirait qu'on quitte un peu la ville cette après-midi ? Une balade, juste nous deux, on pourrait aller diner ensuite. »

Castle baissa les yeux et grimaça. Relevant le regard pour croiser celui de Gina il répondit : « C'est-à-dire que… j'avais prévu de passer à l'hôpital cette après-midi. » Il était sûr qu'elle le prendrait mal, il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Tu retournes à l'hôpital ? » Gina s'était redressée et éloignée de lui comme si elle ne supportait plus le contact de son corps contre le sien.

« Gina… » Il soupira. « Kate est à l'hôpital dans le coma, je veux être là pour elle. »

« Tiens c'est Kate maintenant, où est passé le Lieutenant Beckett ? Et tu veux être là pour elle, tiens donc ! As-tu pensé à moi, as-tu pensé à nous Rick ? Tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital avec… elle ! » Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme s'il lui brûlait la langue.

Castle la contempla une fraction de seconde, stupéfait, sentant la colère l'envahir. « Ma parole tu es jalouse Gina ! Tu es jalouse de Kate, je n'y crois pas ! Elle est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital dans le coma ! Tu comprends ce mot Gina ? Coma ! Elle est branchée à des… machines 24 heures sur 24 ! Ils lui ont mis une sonde dans la trachée pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que respirer sans s'étouffer, ils la nourrissent avec des… des trucs qu'ils appellent « poches de gavage », ils… » . Il s'était levé, sa voix vibrant d'une rage à peine contenue. Il ne finit pas sa phrase cependant. Même s'il brûlait de laisser sortir la colère qui s'était accumulée en lui ces deux derniers jours il se contrôla. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il reprit : « comment peux-tu être jalouse Gina ? »

Celle-ci le regardait, ébahie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même du temps de leur mariage, même pendant leurs pires disputes. Elle n'avait jamais lu autant de colère dans ses yeux habituellement rieurs. Elle réussit à reprendre suffisamment contenance pour pouvoir répondre. « Visiblement Rick il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ta vie en ce moment, je me demande même s'il y en a jamais eu. » Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, notant qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour la retenir elle comprit que c'était bel et bien fini.

Castle se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne savait plus où il en était, en l'espace de deux jours sa vie avait volé en éclats. Alexis s'approcha alors : « Papa, ça va ? »

Relevant la tête il répondit, un peu honteux : « Tu as entendu ? ». Alexis se contenta de hocher la tête et de venir se blottir contre lui. Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras il pensa que pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là sa fille lui apportait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle et il ne voulait même pas avoir à l'imaginer.

Il ne retourna à l'hôpital que vers le milieu de l'après-midi ce jour-là, il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits après sa rupture avec Gina. Arrivant à la chambre de Kate il trouva Jim Beckett assis près du lit. Se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence il prit la parole : « Bonjour, je peux ? »

Jim releva la tête et sourit à l'écrivain. « Oui bien sûr, vous êtes plus que le bienvenu, j'allais partir de toute façon je suis donc ravi que quelqu'un prenne la relève. »

Castle sourit à son tour et demanda : « Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

Jim soupira. « Rien de nouveau, il faut attendre… »

Alors qu'ils se serraient la main leur regard se croisèrent, pleins d'une compréhension mutuelle.

Castle avait repris la main de Kate et il avait recommencé à parler. Il ne se rendait pas compte que dans son monologue il retraçait pas à pas les étapes de sa relation avec la jeune femme mais c'était bien ce qu'il faisait pourtant. C'était sa manière à lui de faire le point.

« Tu te souviens de cette affaire avec la femme congelée ? Celle qu'on a retrouvée sur un chantier ? Ça a été une enquête difficile. » Il garda le silence un moment comme pour mieux se remémorer cette journée. « Tu es venue me trouver chez moi ce jour-là, pour me demander conseil. » Il eut un petit sourire. « C'était la première fois que tu me demandais de l'aide sur une enquête, c'était la première fois que je me sentais utile, accepté… Et puis tu t'es ouverte à moi ce soir-là, lorsque tu m'as parlé de ta mère. J'ai été surpris, agréablement surpris, et fier aussi, fier que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me laisser apercevoir autre chose de toi que cette flic dure que tu prétends être. » Il hésita. « Merci Kate. » Après une pause il reprit. « Je pense que c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas un jeu, enfin pas seulement un jeu. » Il sourit à nouveau, franchement cette fois. Redevenant sérieux il ajouta. « J'ai alors compris quel était l'enjeu, j'ai compris la souffrance de ces familles qui attendent des réponses. » Il fit une nouvelle pause. « Tu m'en as sacrément voulu quand j'ai touché au dossier de ta mère hein ? Je pensais t'aider alors mais visiblement je m'y suis mal pris. Peut-être que tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs, je pensais faire ça pour toi mais quelque part je le faisais aussi pour moi. Je m'étais senti utile sur l'affaire de Mélanie, vraiment utile, je voulais ressentir ça à nouveau. Je ne suis pas flic Kate mais je voulais prouver que je pouvais aider. » Castle se tut, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il contempla le visage de Kate. Elle avait l'air paisible, comme endormie. Il la trouva belle.

Kate était intriguée par cet homme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle fit un pas vers lui et fut surprise de sentir le sol sous ses pieds, elle ne flottait plus dans le vide. Baissant les yeux elle constata qu'elle marchait sur ce qui semblait être de la cendre. Au loin l'homme lui souriait, comme pour l'encourager à le rejoindre. Elle fit quelques pas de plus, eut l'impression de voir une lueur malicieuse danser dans ses yeux bleu océan. Elle était trop loin pour distinguer ses yeux cependant mais elle était sûre d'y trouver cette lueur, tout comme elle était sûre de leur couleur. Elle connaissait cet homme, elle le savait maintenant. Mais qui était-il pour elle ? Collègue, ami, amant ? Ou peut-être tout cela à la fois. Elle se surprit à sourire et, déterminée, elle reprit sa marche.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'accident, Castle s'apprêtait à partir pour le commissariat comme il le faisait maintenant tous les matins. C'était Esposito qui l'avait convaincu d'y retourner quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter mais il avait fini par le faire, conscient qu'il deviendrait fou s'il ne quittait pas l'hôpital de temps à autre. Un accord tacite s'était alors instauré entre Jim Beckett et lui, Jim restait auprès de Kate le matin pendant qu'il était au commissariat et il prenait la relève en fin d'après-midi. Au fil des jours une réelle complicité s'était instaurée entre les deux hommes. Lorsque Castle arrivait ils prenaient souvent le temps d'aller boire un café ensemble avant le départ de Jim. Ils s'installaient à la cafeteria et ils discutaient. Castle parlait de lui, des deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie, de ses livres et Jim lui parlait de Kate, lui racontant les bons souvenirs de leur vie d'avant, lorsque Johanna était encore de ce monde. Castle aimait l'écouter parler, il découvrait une autre Kate dans ses récits, une jeune femme innocente, optimiste, une jeune femme qui croquait la vie à pleines dents et qui croyait encore au bonheur. Son cœur se serrait alors lorsqu'il pensait à la Kate d'aujourd'hui, celle qui était allongée ici, dans cet hôpital. Si son état n'avait pas empiré depuis l'accident il ne s'était pas amélioré non plus.

Castle, lui n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis ce jour-là. Dès qu'il quittait le chevet de Kate, en général tard dans la nuit, il vivait dans la crainte. Crainte d'entendre son téléphone sonner, crainte de recevoir le coup de fil qui lui annoncerait que tout était fini. Passer du temps au commissariat l'aidait parfois à se détourner pendant un court laps de temps de ses tristes pensées. Il avait été heureux de constater qu'il était toujours le bienvenu, qu'il faisait toujours partie de l'équipe, surtout après l'accueil glacial que ses amis lui avaient réservé le premier soir à l'hôpital. Les choses semblaient s'être nettement améliorées depuis, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour ça mais il en était infiniment soulagé.

Esposito leva la tête du dossier qu'il avait dans les mains lorsqu'il entendit Castle arriver. Il était content de voir que l'écrivain suivait son conseil et reprenait quelque peu ses habitudes d'avant l'accident. Ce jour-là il avait été furieux contre Castle, ils l'avaient tous été. Ils lui en avaient voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Beckett, ils lui en avaient voulu d'avoir songé à partir, quelque part ils lui en avaient aussi voulu pour l'accident même s'ils savaient qu'il n'en était pas vraiment responsable. Mais en le voyant au chevet de Beckett jour après jour, en lisant la détresse dans ses yeux, leur colère s'était peu à peu dissipée, faisant place à la compassion. Si quelqu'un souffrait de la situation c'était bien Castle et Esposito savait que l'écrivain se blâmait suffisamment lui-même pour ce qui était arrivé sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en rajouter. Il l'avait donc invité à reprendre les enquêtes avec Ryan et lui, à son grand soulagement Castle avait accepté.

Arrivant à sa hauteur l'écrivain lança « Esposito ! Quoi de neuf ? » Il faisait de son mieux pour sourire et se montrer enthousiaste, comme il faisait de son mieux pour continuer à lancer ses éternelles plaisanteries et pour élaborer ses éternelles théories fumeuses mais Esposito savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il le sentait nerveux, et fatigué aussi. Il savait qu'il restait tard à l'hôpital chaque soir et qu'il se levait tôt pour venir au commissariat chaque matin. Il songea que Castle ne devait pas non plus beaucoup dormir la nuit une fois rentré chez lui. Cachant son inquiétude il répondit : « Pas grand-chose, aucun nouveau corps, je suis juste en train de remplir la paperasse pour le cas qu'on a bouclé hier. »

Castle hocha distraitement la tête en s'asseyant près d'Esposito. Il évitait d'approcher le bureau de Beckett ces temps-ci, il évitait même de le regarder, c'était trop difficile à supporter. S'enfonçant dans son siège il demanda : « Où est Ryan ? »

« Parti frapper à quelques portes dans la rue où Beckett a été renversée, chercher des témoins éventuels. » Esposito soupira, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cherchaient le sale type qui avait lâchement pris la fuite sans même prendre le soin d'appeler les secours ce soir-là. Visiblement personne n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu, fichue ville. Bien entendu ce n'était pas le rôle de la criminelle de rechercher les types responsables d'accidents de la voie publique mais Montgomery les avait autorisés à enquêter, conscient que ses hommes en avaient besoin. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste rester là à ne rien faire, la sensation d'impuissance les aurait rendus fous à la longue. Ce qui était peut-être le pire dans l'histoire c'est que même s'ils trouvaient leur gars celui-ci ne prendrait finalement pas bien cher, enfin en tout cas pas aussi cher que ce qu'il méritait aux yeux d'Esposito.

Quand Ryan revint quelques heures plus tard Castle s'empressa de demander : « Trouvé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai continué de frapper à toutes les portes dans les immeubles alentour, apparemment personne n'a ne serait-ce qu'entendu quelque chose. » Il soupira, selon lui ces gens avaient bel et bien entendu quelque chose, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se lever du canapé pour jeter un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre voilà tout. « Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai changé de tactique, j'ai passé quelques coups de fil aux garages du coin et devinez quoi : il y en a qui s'est occupé le lendemain de l'accident d'une grosse voiture noire avec je cite : un énorme impact dans le pare-brise comme si quelqu'un avait balancé une pierre dessus. »

Esposito fronça les sourcils. « Une pierre ? »

Son partenaire haussa les épaules. « Ou la tête de Beckett plus probablement. »

Esposito ne put s'empêcher de répliquer : « J'ai toujours pensé que Beckett avait la tête dure. » ce qui leur arracha à tous trois un sourire triste.

Brisant le silence qui semblait vouloir s'installer Ryan reprit : « Enfin bref, le garagiste m'a donné l'adresse du propriétaire, je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose. »

Alors que les deux policiers se levaient pour partir ils virent Castle hésiter. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre Esposito comprit, c'était l'heure à laquelle il se rendait à l'hôpital d'habitude. « Vas-y vieux, on t'appellera si on a quelque chose de nouveau. »

Reconnaissant, Castle se contenta de hocher la tête pour le remercier.

Amanda était une des infirmières chargées de suivre le cas de Kate Beckett. Cet après-midi-là elle se surprit à sourire en voyant arriver l'écrivain, ponctuel comme à son habitude. Elle le salua de la main et il lui rendit son salut. Elle songea qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans tout le personnel de l'hôpital qui n'aimât pas Mr Castle. Elle le trouvait touchant dans son inquiétude pour la jeune policière, il était tellement attentionné avec elle, lui apportant des fleurs tous les jours, lui tenant la main pendant des heures entières. Il participait également aux soins de la jeune femme avec une réelle volonté de s'impliquer. Elle l'admirait pour cela, beaucoup de gens n'en étaient pas capables, refusant d'admettre la gravité de l'état de leurs proches. Lui ne fuyait pas l'évidence, il voulait juste être là, aidant comme il le pouvait. Cet homme était fou amoureux, cela sautait aux yeux même pour elle qui ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine. Pourtant il continuait à prétendre n'être qu'un ami, elle se demanda pourquoi.

Amanda avait suivi de nombreux patients dans le coma, elle avait assisté de nombreuses fois à la détresse des familles, à leur colère, à leur incompréhension. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne faisait pas un métier facile. Elle essayait de ne pas trop s'engager émotionnellement pour ne pas être détruite par ce qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Mais cette fois plus que tout autre, Amanda espérait que cette histoire se terminerait bien.

Castle s'assit à sa place habituelle, il commença par raconter à Kate sa journée. Il commençait toujours par cela, pensant que la jeune femme aimerait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait au commissariat, il savait combien son travail était important pour elle. Puis il enchainait sur des sujets divers, finissant toujours par retomber dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai donné cette soirée pour la sortie du tout premier Nikki Heat ? J'ai cru un moment que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir-là mais tu es venue. Tu étais éblouissante. » Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce souvenir. « Je ne savais que penser alors, j'étais content d'avoir fini mon livre bien sûr mais en même temps cela signifiait la fin de notre partenariat. J'avais pris plaisir à enquêter avec vous tous, j'avais pris plaisir à passer du temps avec toi. On m'avait déjà proposé un autre projet à ce moment-là, un projet dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Tu sais ce fameux espion… » Il eut un sourire malicieux, de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il taquinait Beckett, de ceux qui se faisaient si rares sur son visage ces temps-ci. « Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à accepter, je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis Paula m'a rappelé pour me proposer d'écrire trois autres Nikki Heat. Je me rappelle avoir ressenti un immense soulagement à ce moment-là. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ressentir ça, je pensais avoir fait le bon choix. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne pouvais pas refuser cette nouvelle opportunité. Et je dois avouer que le regard que tu m'as lancé à ce moment-là était très drôle, un peu effrayant sur le coup mais drôle néanmoins. » Alors qu'un nouveau sourire venait éclairer son visage il murmura : « Je suis content d'être resté. »

Une lueur était apparue derrière l'homme, d'abord ténue puis de plus en plus vive à mesure qu'elle avançait. Car Kate continuait d'avancer vers lui, lentement, prenant le temps de réfléchir, tentant de se rappeler qui il était. A un moment elle aurait juré l'entendre dire « Bonjour Lieutenant », sa voix lui était familière, elle aimait cette voix. Et d'un coup elle avait eu un flash, l'homme prononçant ces mots et l'odeur du café envahissant ses narines. Pourquoi associait-elle ces mots au café maintenant ? Tandis qu'elle se débattait avec ses pensées le sourire sur le visage de l'homme s'élargit et il lui tendit la main. Elle était bien trop loin pour la prendre mais ce simple geste lui mit du baume au cœur. Mais qui était-il pour éveiller ces émotions en elle ?

**Chapitre 5 :**

Castle était assis à la table de la cuisine ce matin-là, une tasse de café dans les mains lorsqu'il reçut l'appel d'Esposito. Il s'empressa de décrocher : « Castle ».

« Hey, on a du nouveau ! Hier on a rendu une petite visite au propriétaire de cette fameuse voiture, apparemment il était tranquillement installé devant sa télé avec sa femme le soir de l'accident, elle confirme sa version d'ailleurs. Il aurait à priori prêté sa voiture à son frère pour la soirée. On vient d'aller faire un tour chez le frère en question, je crois qu'on l'a tiré du lit d'ailleurs le pauvre. » Esposito n'avait pas du tout l'air contrit cependant, laissant même échapper un petit ricanement. « En tout cas si j'en juge par la réaction qu'il a eu quand Ryan a mentionné la voiture il a quelque chose à se reprocher. »

« Il a tenté de fuir ? »

« Un peu qu'il a tenté de fuir, il a fait l'erreur d'essayer de me bousculer au passage, dommage pour lui. » Castle eut un sourire en imaginant la scène. « On l'emmène au poste si tu veux venir. »

« Bien sûr ! J'arrive, je n'allais pas tarder à partir de toute façon. »

Alexis qui venait de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner vit son père pâlir alors qu'il raccrochait. Soudain inquiète elle demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ? »

Remarquant alors sa présence Castle lui sourit. « Non aucun, Esposito et Ryan ont retrouvé le type qui… » Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase mais sa fille avait compris.

« C'est une bonne chose non ? » Alexis ne cacha pas son soulagement, elle avait craint un instant d'apprendre une nouvelle bien pire.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, son père répondit : « Oui, c'est une bonne chose… je suppose ». Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment. Cette semaine plus que jamais il s'était mis à la place de ces familles qu'il croisait au commissariat, ces familles qui attendaient que l'on retrouve ceux qui s'en étaient pris à leurs proches. Cette semaine plus que jamais il avait compris leur besoin de réponse. Il voulait comprendre comment on pouvait renverser quelqu'un et partir en le laissant se vider de son sang tout seul dans une rue sombre. Mais bizarrement l'appel d'Esposito ne lui apportait pas le soulagement escompté, seulement plus de chagrin et de colère. Il n'aurait pas su dire tout à fait pourquoi mais d'une certaine manière il appréhendait de rencontrer cet homme. Soupirant il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de prendre le chemin du commissariat.

Castle se tenait dans la salle d'observation, regardant Esposito et Ryan cuisiner le fameux frère. Celui-ci était grand, plutôt costaud, cela mis à part c'était un homme plutôt banal, de ceux auxquels on ne prête guère attention. Castle n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'une brute. Peut-être n'était-il pas tout à fait objectif cependant. Il avait voulu suivre les deux policiers pour participer à l'interrogatoire mais ses amis l'en avait empêché. Il avait été sur le point de protester et puis il avait cédé. Il savait qu'il valait mieux être calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens pour interroger un suspect. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. L'écrivain s'était alors posté dans la salle adjacente pour suivre l'affaire, le nez presque collé à la vitre, serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Il n'en avait pas conscience cependant, toute son attention étant concentrée sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Esposito observa l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table, le pauvre type ne savait plus où se mettre, tantôt posant ses mains moites sur la table, tantôt les retirant pour les essuyer sur ses genoux, son regard inquiet se posant tour à tour sur lui et Ryan. Visiblement il n'avait jamais eu à subir un interrogatoire auparavant. Souriant Esposito se dit que cette affaire serait s'en doute très rapidement réglée.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Non… non… pourquoi donc ? » Le ton de l'homme était hésitant.

Ryan prit la parole à son tour : « Apparemment votre frère vous a prêté sa voiture un soir, il y de cela huit jours maintenant. Je suppose que rien de spécial ne vous ait arrivé pendant que vous étiez au volant ? » Comme l'autre restait silencieux il reprit : « Outre le fait que vous avez renversé quelqu'un je pense que vous savez ce que signifient les mots délit de fuite ? Ah et j'ajoute non-assistance à une personne que vous avez vous-même mise en danger. »

Constatant que l'homme ne répondait toujours rien Esposito enchaîna. « Et encore, je dirais que vous avez de la chance que quelqu'un ait appelé les secours, cinq minutes de plus et on aurait pu ajouter à la liste homicide involontaire sur la personne d'un officier de police. » il dut chasser de son esprit la pensée que cette charge pourrait bien finir par être rajoutée au dossier afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur le suspect.

Visiblement celui-ci ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il finit cependant par se décider à parler : « Je… je ne savais pas qu'elle était flic. » Ce n'était surement pas ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à sa défense, il s'agissait très probablement de la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à répondre mais ce n'en était pas moins ce qu'il avait dit.

Même Esposito fut abasourdi par cette déclaration. « C'est ça votre excuse pour ne pas vous être arrêté ? Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était flic ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, la porte s'était ouverte à la volée et Castle s'était jeté sur l'homme, lui envoyant sans plus de façon son poing sur la figure. Reprenant ses esprits, Esposito s'interposa entre les deux hommes avant que l'autre ait eu le temps de répliquer, Ryan se précipitant pour lui donner un coup de main. Il pouvait difficilement blâmer Castle pour son geste incontrôlé, s'il n'avait pas été flic il aurait bien réglé lui-même son compte à ce type. Il réussit finalement à faire sortir Castle de la salle tandis que Ryan maitrisait leur suspect dont le nez saignait abondamment.

Castle finit par laisser Esposito l'éloigner de l'homme qu'il venait de frapper, il n'avait juste pas pu contrôler son geste. Depuis le début de l'interrogatoire il avait été près d'exploser, les quelques mots qu'avaient prononcés le suspect étaient juste la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Cessant tout à fait de se débattre il poussa un cri de rage et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident il s'autorisait à laisser sortir toute la colère et la tristesse qui s'étaient accumulées en l'espace d'une semaine. Au moins aurait-il la satisfaction d'avoir cassé le nez de ce type pensa-t-il, bizarrement il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Quelques heures plus tard Castle entrait dans la chambre de Kate. Il se préparait à annoncer à Jim Beckett l'arrestation de l'homme qui avait envoyé sa fille à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas trop comment celui-ci réagirait et il appréhendait un peu ce moment. Visiblement Jim avait senti qu'il était nerveux puisqu'il demanda : « Dure journée ? »

Castle hocha la tête : « Esposito et Ryan l'ont retrouvé, le type qui était au volant. »

A ces mots Jim avait sursauté : « Il a avoué avoir renversé Kate ? »

« Il a avoué oui, il sera condamné sans aucun doute… Et son nez risque de ne plus avoir tout à fait la même forme… » Il avait à peine murmuré cette dernière phrase, partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir pu se défouler sur l'homme qui était responsable de l'état de sa muse et la honte qu'il éprouvait après avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Jim mit un instant à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. « Vous l'avez frappé ? »

« Il se peut que mon poing se soit un peu égaré à proximité de sa figure disons. » Il fut content de voir son interlocuteur sourire à ces mots. Au moins avait-il réussit à détende un peu l'atmosphère. Souriant à son tour il déclara qu'il partait leur chercher du café et s'éloigna.

Jim pensa une fois encore que cet homme était définitivement amoureux de sa fille, il se surprit à aimer l'idée, d'autant qu'il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que Kate avait bien plus de sentiments pour Richard Castle qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Alors que l'écrivain s'absentait quelques minutes il se tourna vers sa fille. « Crois-moi Katie, Richard Castle est un homme bien et il est fou de toi, ne le perds pas. »

Une fois de plus, Castle avait rejoint le chevet de sa muse et repris son monologue. Il en était venu du jour où ils avaient finalement retrouvé le meurtrier de Johanna. Sa voix se faisait douce, hésitante à mesure qu'il se rappelait la détresse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de la jeune femme ce jour-là. « J'avais noté la similitude des blessures, je savais que Lanie avait aussi fait le rapprochement mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'en parler, je savais combien ça te blesserait. Mais il était inévitable que tu l'apprennes dans le cadre de l'enquête. J'ai détesté la souffrance que j'ai lue dans tes yeux à ce moment-là. » Il marqua une pause alors qu'il revoyait l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait su, son cœur s'était serré en la voyant si vulnérable. « Lorsque tu es partie j'ai hésité à te rattraper mais je suis finalement rentré chez moi, pensant que tu avais besoin de temps. A ma grande surprise c'est toi qui es venue me voir finalement. Et nous avons fini par identifier le coupable. » Il grimaça. « Si seulement je l'avais empêché de me prendre en otage comme il l'a fait, si seulement je n'avais pas tenté le diable pour me dégager… Je m'en suis vraiment voulu tu sais… Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé partir ce soir-là. » Il sourit. « Tu as réussi à me rassurer, à me convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien. Tu m'as dit que tu comptais sur mon aide pour retrouver celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Tu m'as montré, encore une fois à quel point tu avais confiance en moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta confiance compte pour moi. » Serrant la main de la jeune femme un peu plus fort dans ses mains il ajouta : « Je serai toujours là pour toi Kate, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Kate se trouvait dans une situation des plus délicates, le sol ferme sur lequel elle marchait jusque-là s'était brusquement fait glissant et elle avait la désagréable impression que si elle tombait elle ne se relèverait pas. Prise de peur elle avait songé maintes fois à s'arrêter mais le regard de l'homme devant elle l'en avait dissuadée. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il croyait en elle, qu'il était là pour l'aider, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait croire en lui, mieux elle savait que cet homme, qui qu'il soit, avait déjà toute sa confiance. Elle s'était alors raccrochée à son regard, elle l'avait laissé la guider, et elle avait repris son chemin.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Castle prit la bière que lui tendait Ryan avec un sourire. Ils venaient juste de boucler une affaire particulièrement difficile qui les avait tenus occupés bien au-delà des horaires normaux de travail durant la semaine écoulée. Le type était un vrai professionnel, il avait laissé si peu d'indices derrière lui que Castle en était venu à élaborer toute une théorie sur les fantômes vengeurs. Ryan avait d'ailleurs été surpris de ne pas l'entendre mentionner la CIA pour une fois. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit ils avaient fini par avoir leur coupable, un homme bien réel, entièrement en chair et en os. Ils avaient alors décidé de s'autoriser une pause pour fêter la résolution de l'affaire. Assis dans la salle de repos ils avaient simplement commandé une pizza et savouraient une bière en écoutant Esposito raconter au capitaine et à Lanie comment ils avaient finalement piégé leur gars. Castle ne put retenir un petit rire lorsqu'il entendit Esposito prendre un ton dramatique comme s'il jouait une pièce de théâtre. Ils avaient bien besoin de souffler et de rire un peu. Pour une fois l'écrivain se sentait détendu, s'autorisant à relâcher la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis l'accident de Kate, un mois plus tôt. Cet instant de détente fut trop court cependant, regardant sa montre il finit par se lever.

« Bon j'y vais, continuez à farnienter sans moi. »

Esposito s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés, faussement menaçant. « Farnienter, comment ça farnienter ? » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire. « Aller abandonne-nous va, on passera surement à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. » Toujours souriant Castle hocha la tête et quitta le commissariat.

Entrant dans la chambre de sa muse il arrangea les fleurs qu'il avait apportées dans un vase destiné à cet effet à côté du lit puis, se penchant vers la jeune femme, il déposa un baiser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres, geste qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, sans témoin. Les blessures de Kate guérissaient lentement mais surement, elle était toujours dans le coma cependant.

Castle s'assit, prenant la main de Kate il la serra légèrement dans les siennes, souriant lorsqu'il perçut une infime pression en retour sur ses doigts. La première fois qu'elle avait répondu ainsi à son geste dix jours plus tôt il avait d'abord cru avoir rêvé. Il avait alors recommencé, serrant doucement ses doigts pour sentir à nouveau ce léger mouvement en retour. Il avait versé des larmes de joie alors, pour la première fois il avait senti une vague d'espoir l'envahir : elle avait réagi, elle avait conscience de sa présence, de son geste, elle lui avait répondu ! Par la suite il avait failli passer pour un fou aux yeux des médecins qui, ayant essayé à leur tour n'avaient obtenu aucune réaction. Ceux-ci avaient tout de même fini par le croire quand Jim, Lanie et les garçons leur avaient rapporté le même phénomène. Castle sourit à cette pensée, songeant que non seulement Kate était capable de répondre à son geste mais qu'elle semblait également avoir suffisamment conscience de son environnement pour savoir qui était présent près d'elle. Au fil des jours elle avait aussi commencé à réagir à des stimuli douloureux. Depuis qu'ils avaient pour la première fois réussi à obtenir un gémissement de protestation, les médecins s'étaient fait un devoir de répéter ces stimuli le plus souvent possible. Castle avait d'ailleurs commencé par protester vivement.

« Vous voyez bien que vous lui faites mal ! »

Ce à quoi le médecin avait répondu calmement : « Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une stimulation à laquelle elle semble capable de répondre, si vous voulez voir une amélioration je me dois donc de la répéter le plus souvent possible. Voyez je stimule, elle répond, je relâche la pression, ça l'encourage à communiquer. Continuez à lui parler le plus possible, n'hésitez pas à lui faire savoir que vous êtes là. » L'écrivain avait dégluti et hoché la tête, il n'avait plus rien dit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque nouvel essai.

Oui Kate avait progressé ces dix derniers jours et ils avaient tous repris espoir. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident ils avaient pu envisager l'avenir autrement que sombre et effrayant. Castle savait que sa muse était encore loin d'être tirée d'affaire cependant. Les médecins avaient pris le temps plusieurs fois de freiner son enthousiasme, lui expliquant que même s'il y avait sans conteste du mieux cela faisait tout de même plus d'un mois maintenant que Kate était dans le coma, lui répétant que ça pouvait n'être qu'une période d'amélioration passagère. Mais Castle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Il se sentait un peu plus léger d'une certaine manière. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était autorisé ce moment de détente au commissariat plus tôt ce jour-là, c'était pour cela qu'il arrivait de nouveau à rire, un vrai rire franc, pas ces petits rires forcés qui ne trompaient personne. Il avait recommencé à écrire aussi, il ne pouvait pas avant, c'était trop dur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'espoir de voir Kate sortir un jour du coma il emmenait son ordinateur avec lui lorsqu'il se rendait à l'hôpital, s'installait près du lit de sa muse et écrivait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la suivre dans ses enquêtes pour qu'elle l'inspire, le seul fait d'être près d'elle et de pouvoir la contempler lui suffisait. Il se prit tout de même à penser qu'il aurait de loin préféré être assis près de son bureau au commissariat à la taquiner plutôt qu'ici à attendre désespérément qu'elle se réveille. Ses pensées revenant à ses livres il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il appelle Gina. Il avait enfin fini Naked Heat et elle avait accepté de rester son éditrice. On ne tue pas la poule aux œufs d'or n'est-ce pas ? Il redoutait un peu de passer ce coup de fil pourtant, leurs rapports étaient restés tendus depuis leur rupture surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'il continuait à passer tous ses après-midi à l'hôpital.

Chassant son ex-femme de ses pensées il reporta une fois de plus son attention sur Kate, regardant sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, écoutant le léger bip-bip du moniteur cardiaque. Au fil des jours il s'était surpris à apprécier ce bruit qu'il avait pourtant détesté de prime abord. Il le trouvait rassurant ce bruit, il lui disait qu'elle était toujours en vie, que tout allait bien. Il se concentra sur son visage si paisible, s'absorbant entièrement dans sa contemplation, oubliant le temps qui passait.

Plus tard ce soir-là Castle avait profité du fait que l'infirmière venait juste de passer vérifier que tout allait bien pour avoir son petit moment d'intimité, seul avec sa muse, à lui parler comme il le faisait depuis un mois déjà.

« Tu te rappelles ce type un peu dérangé qui en avait après Nikki Heat ? On nous avait envoyé le FBI alors. C'est drôle je trouve que tu as relativement bien pris le fait que l'agent Shaw reprenne l'enquête, j'aurais imaginé que ça t'énerverait plus que ça. Bizarrement ce qui t'as le plus déplu c'était que je collabore avec elle ! Avoue quand même que leurs gadgets étaient carrément cool ! » Il s'interrompit, un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux s'illuminant comme ceux d'un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. « Et puis on a cru qu'on l'avait finalement eu, on a cru qu'il s'était simplement suicidé. Mais en regardant à nouveau les photos ce soir-là je me suis rendu compte que nous avions fait une erreur. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant tout le temps que m'as pris le trajet jusque chez toi, je suis arrivé devant ton immeuble juste à temps pour voir ton appartement exploser. » Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression de douleur alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il avait ressenti ce moment-là. « J'ai eu peur Kate, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai eu peur de te perdre par ma faute, parce que je t'avais mise en danger, parce que j'avais écrit Nikki Heat. » Il resta un long moment silencieux puis déglutit et reprit la parole. « Au moins j'ai eu une bonne excuse pour te convaincre de passer une nuit chez moi. Le capitaine m'a un peu aidé il est vrai. » Il souriait à nouveau lorsqu'il poursuivit. « Ça m'a semblé tellement normal de te trouver dans ma cuisine le lendemain, j'ai eu l'impression que tout avait trouvé sa place. » Il fut étonné lorsqu'il s'entendit prononcer ces mots, ça lui avait semblé tellement normal effectivement, tellement juste. « Mais ce moment de tranquillité fut trop court, Shaw avait disparu, on t'a confié l'enquête. Tu te rappelles lorsque nous sommes montés dans cet immeuble tous les deux, sans aucun renfort ? Tu m'as donné une arme alors, tu m'as fait confiance, encore une fois. » Il marqua à nouveau une pause. « Alors que tu courrais après lui je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, libérer Shaw le plus vite possible pour te rejoindre. Et puis je l'ai vu, debout, pointant une arme sur toi. J'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, j'ai tiré. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux jours j'avais eu peur de te perdre. » Souriant tristement il ajouta : « Ne me laisse pas Kate, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais… »

Le paysage autour de Kate avait radicalement changé, de sombre et inquiétant il était devenu verdoyant, presque lumineux. Une prairie parsemée ici et là d'arbres s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir la caresse de ce qu'elle pensait être le soleil sur sa peau. Et surtout il était toujours là, de plus en plus proche…

Elle avait fini par se souvenir et dans un soupir elle avait laissé échapper : « Rick… ». Ce prénom lui avait semblé étrange dans sa bouche comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le prononcer. C'était bien son prénom pourtant, elle le savait. Elle avait aimé la façon dont il avait sonné à ses oreilles. Et elle avait enfin mis un mot pour les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était de l'amour.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Castle se dépêcha de gagner le bâtiment pour échapper à la fournaise qu'était devenue New York en ce milieu d'été, six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Une fois dans l'enceinte climatisée de l'hôpital il s'autorisa à ralentir un peu le pas pour parcourir le chemin désormais familier qui menait à la chambre de Kate.

En y pénétrant il aperçut Jim Beckett debout près du lit, notant son air préoccupé il demanda, soudain inquiet : « Un problème ? »

Remarquant sa présence Jim sourit. « Surement rien, apparemment il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel sur l'électroencéphalogramme ce matin, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, quand j'ai posé la question au médecin il a dit qu'il devait en discuter avec un de ses collègues avant de nous donner plus de détails. »

« Oh. » Castle resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander : « Il avait l'air inquiet ? »

Jim eut à nouveau un petit sourire forcé. « Non, pas plus que ça. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement satisfait non plus cela dit, neutre serait le terme approprié je suppose. » Castle soupira, voyant tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions au cours de ces six dernières semaines de constater que les médecins avaient le don d'afficher un air impassible en toutes circonstances.

Tentant de prendre un air détendu et confiant il répondit : « Bon, surement rien de grave, peut-être même une bonne nouvelle qui sait. » Mais l'inquiétude était revenue, il avait de nouveau cette sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac, sensation qui avait pourtant disparue ces derniers temps. Il se dit que ce sentiment était même bien pire maintenant qu'il s'était autorisé à espérer. Il fit tout de même de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude à Jim tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il était pourtant sûr que le vieil homme n'était pas dupe, à vrai dire il voyait bien que celui-ci essayait à ce moment précis de lui cacher ses propres doutes.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Castle avait retrouvé sa place habituelle près du lit de la jeune femme. Ses pensées étaient teintées d'inquiétude, il se sentait vaguement nostalgique et sans s'en rendre compte c'est avec amertume qu'il commença à parler à sa muse ce jour-là.

« Je commençais à vraiment me sentir bien parmi vous, à me sentir intégré à l'équipe tu sais… Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'est arrivé Demming… Tout à coup c'était comme si je n'avais plus ma place au commissariat, il était là, près de toi, tout le temps. C'est à peine si j'avais le droit de regarder depuis la salle d'observation lorsque vous interrogiez un suspect ensemble. » Castle avait baissé les yeux, il ne regardait plus Kate mais fixait intensément ses propres chaussures. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'il ne lui parlait à elle, comme tentant d'exorciser ces moments, de les sortir de son esprit. Tu te souviens tu lui as même demandé son aide sur une enquête une fois. Tout ça à cause de quelques livres manquants, la belle excuse, comme si on ne pouvait pas explorer cette piste nous-mêmes ! » Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Il est venu me voir, comme pour demander ma permission avant de commencer à sortir avec toi. Comme s'il avait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous ! » Il rit à nouveau, un peu trop fort pour que ce soit réellement sincère. « Enfin quoiqu'il en soit je me sentais de trop, et j'avais mon livre à finir de toute façon, j'ai pensé que prendre mes distances un moment serait mieux pour tout le monde… » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. « Et puis c'est arrivé… » Il se tut et se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne savait plus que penser. S'apprêtant à quitter la chambre pour aller prendre l'air il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez sur Lanie qui arrivait juste à ce moment-là. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer sa mine déconfite. « Castle ! Un problème peut-être ? »

Quelques instants plus tard Castle et la légiste étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à la cafeteria. Lanie observait l'écrivain qui semblait passionné par le reste de café qu'il faisait tourner au fond de sa tasse. Patiemment elle attendit qu'il commence à parler. Sans même lever les yeux vers elle, il décida de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis six semaines déjà : « Lanie, où est Demming ? Ne devrait-il pas être ici, auprès de Kate ? Il n'est pas venu la voir une seule fois depuis l'accident, pas une seule… » Il avait essayé de dissimuler la colère dans sa voix, songeant que Demming était un sale type, qu'il ne la méritait pas. Castle finit par lever les yeux et croisa le regard de Lanie, il lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et autre chose, de l'indécision peut-être.

Après quelques instants de silence, celle-ci répondit finalement : « En fait… il est passé quelques fois, quand tu n'étais pas là… et il vient régulièrement me voir pour avoir des nouvelles. Je crois qu'il ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place ici. »

Elle vit l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de l'écrivain tandis qu'il s'exclamait : « Pas à sa place ? Mais enfin Lanie c'est son rôle d'être là pour elle non ? » Cette fois il n'avait pu empêcher la colère de percer dans sa voix.

Lanie hésita, elle ne voulait pas trahir son amie, ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Pourtant elle avait vu Castle au chevet de Kate jour après jour, il était venu tous les jours, sans aucune exception depuis six semaines. Elle avait été témoin de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Kate, elle décida qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Regardant toujours l'écrivain droit dans les yeux elle dit doucement : « Ils ont rompu Castle. »

Cette simple phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, se calmant d'un seul coup il lui lança un regard perdu : « Rompu ? Quand, qui, pourquoi ? »

Lanie soupira, autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. « Kate a rompu avec lui, le jour de l'accident, un peu avant que tu ne partes. »

Kate ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas de lui maintenant, elle avait ralenti, hésitant à franchir ces derniers pas, inquiète pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Levant les yeux vers son visage elle nota avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne la regardait plus, il détournait le regard comme s'il voulait éviter de croiser le sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait partir, qu'il allait la laisser là, seule. Elle sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir lorsqu'elle eut brusquement la certitude d'avoir déjà vécu ça, elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, par sa propre faute. Elle l'avait repoussé, elle l'avait blessé et elle l'avait perdu.

Castle avait quitté l'hôpital peu après sa conversation avec Lanie, il était rentré chez lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme un zombie il avait traversé le salon et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus que penser, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu. Kate projetait de partir en week-end avec Demming ce soir-là, alors pourquoi changer d'avis et rompre avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en si peu de temps ? Essayant de se remémorer ce jour, il ferma les yeux. Il y avait bien eut un changement, il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait quitter la ville quelque temps pour finir son livre. Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Se pourrait-il que ce soit là la raison qui l'avait poussée à mettre un terme à sa relation avec Demming ? Elle était venue le voir ensuite, pour lui parler. A bien y réfléchir elle avait l'air bien trop sérieuse alors. Il se rendit compte que ce qu'elle projetait de lui dire au départ devait être bien plus important que juste « passez un bon été ». Et puis Gina les avait interrompus. Serait-ce possible que Kate soit venue l'arrêter, l'empêcher de partir ?

Complétement perdu il repassa une fois de plus dans sa tête les derniers jours qu'il avait passé avec elle au commissariat, essayant de démêler ses propres sentiments. Il grimaça en pensant à Demming, il se remémora ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser Kate. Stupéfait il réalisa alors que ce qu'il avait ressenti était de la jalousie, il avait été jaloux de Demming ! Et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose à propos des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme… Au souvenir de Demming embrassant Kate vint alors se superposer celui de Jim Beckett : « Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel sur l'électroencéphalogramme ce matin… » Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Il était amoureux de Kate Beckett et peut-être n'aurait-il plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Sans même avoir tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Castle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte, il savait qu'il était tard, il savait qu'il se ferait sans doute jeter dehors par les infirmières avant même d'avoir pu entrer dans la chambre mais peu lui importait. Il était incapable de réfléchir rationnellement, il ne savait qu'une chose, il devait se rendre à l'hôpital, tout de suite. Il devait la voir, il devait lui parler. Arrivant en bas de chez lui il héla un taxi et ouvrit la portière arrière avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de s'arrêter complétement. Se laissant tomber sur le siège il indiqua l'adresse de l'hôpital au chauffeur, lui promettant un généreux pourboire s'ils y arrivaient le plus rapidement possible. Le chauffeur le dévisagea un bref instant dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer. Croisant le regard un peu fou de son passager il soupira et songea pour ce qui devait être la centième fois ce jour-là que très bientôt il pourrait prendre sa retraite et qu'alors il irait s'installer à la campagne loin de cette ville d'illuminés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination Castle ouvrit son portefeuille distraitement, sortit quelques billets et sans même les compter les tendit au chauffeur avant de sortir en trombe de la voiture. Ebahi le chauffeur contempla l'argent qu'il tenait dans les mains, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Un peu plus d'illuminés de ce type et la retraite arriverait plus tôt que prévu !

Amanda était une des infirmières de garde ce soir-là. Elle eut la surprise de voir Richard Castle débouler au pas de course dans le hall de l'hôpital et se précipiter vers la chambre de sa muse sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle savait que le médecin comptait l'appeler pour le lui annoncer lui-même mais elle doutait qu'il ait déjà eu le temps de le faire puisqu'il était toujours occupé auprès de sa patiente. Poussant un soupir elle retourna à son travail, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de cet homme à cet instant précis. Comme à chaque fois qu'une telle chose se produisait elle maudit son métier et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'oublier la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Kate l'avait regardé lui tourner progressivement le dos tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, à la laisser. Elle avait senti les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle avait voulu lever une main pour les essuyer mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait voulu crier son nom, le retenir mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas, elle pouvait seulement rester là, impuissante, et le regarder s'éloigner, une fois de plus.

Castle entra en courant dans la chambre de Kate, il stoppa net cependant en apercevant les deux médecins debout près du lit. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à leur présence ici en pleine nuit. Son cœur manqua un battement, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber. D'une voix hésitante il murmura son nom : « Kate… »

Remarquant sa présence les médecins se tournèrent vers lui et l'un d'entre eux prit la parole. « Mr Castle, je suis désolé, j'allais justement vous appeler. »

Luttant pour parler l'écrivain parvint cependant à articuler « Est-ce qu'elle… »

D'une voix douce et qui se voulait réconfortante le neurologue répondit : « Pas encore mais son activité cérébrale a brusquement chuté, nous avons essayé de la stimuler par tous les moyens possible mais nous n'avons obtenu aucune réaction. Il se peut que nous soyons en train de la perdre. » Après une pause il répéta : « Je suis désolé. »

Les médecins ne firent rien pour l'arrêter tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et prenait délicatement la main de Kate dans les siennes comme il l'avait si souvent fait ces dernières semaines, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. « Kate… je… ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant. » Prenant une profonde inspiration il sut qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur maintenant parce qu'il n'en aurait surement plus l'occasion.

« Kate, la raison pour laquelle je me suis comporté bizarrement avec toi avant l'accident… la raison pour laquelle j'ai invité Gina à venir avec moi dans les Hamptons, c'était que j »étais jaloux… J'étais jaloux de Demming… parce qu'il était avec toi… Kate, tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu es la raison qui fait que je me lève le matin, la raison qui fait que je continue à respirer. Je ne suis plus le même depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu me rends fou, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est t'avoir à mes côtés, me réveiller près de toi le matin, juste voir ton sourire… » Marquant une pause il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait que quelques mots à lui dire pour résumer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il murmura : « Reviens-moi Kate… Je t'aime. »

En le voyant ainsi, lui tournant le dos, s'apprêtant à la laisser seule elle avait eu un flash, tous les souvenirs qui lui manquaient encore lui étaient revenus d'un coup. Elle s'était souvenue de leur première rencontre, des enquêtes qu'elle avait menées avec lui à ses côtés, de la manière qu'il avait de la faire rire. Elle s'était souvenue des dernières semaines passées avec lui, de la distance qui s'était établie entre eux, de son départ au bras de son ex-femme. Ce dernier souvenir avait fait naitre une soudaine résolution en elle, elle ne le laisserait pas partir, pas cette fois. Il était revenu la chercher, c'était à elle de faire le second pas. Mobilisant toute sa volonté elle força son corps à lui obéir, franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur son bras.

Si Castle avait tourné la tête vers les deux hommes qui se trouvaient encore dans la chambre à ce moment-là il aurait noté leur air ébahi, leurs yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'ils fixaient l'encéphalogramme, l'encéphalogramme qui montrait désormais tous les signes d'un retour à la conscience. Mais il ne remarqua rien de tout cela, son regard était fixé sur Kate. C'est ainsi qu'il vit ses paupières frémir puis ses yeux s'ouvrir, d'abord confus et désorientés ils finirent par se fixer sur les siens. Alors que le vert de jade se mêlait au bleu océan il murmura « Kate ». Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, leurs regards disaient tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de dire. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il était parti avec Gina ce soir-là, la crainte qu'elle avait de s'ouvrir complétement à lui, la peur de souffrir. Elle lisait dans les siens l'inquiétude qui l'avait habité ces dernières semaines, la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre. Mais plus que tout chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs yeux disaient l'amour mais aussi l'espoir. Elle s'était réveillée, il était près d'elle, quelques soient les épreuves à venir ils les affronteraient ensemble.


End file.
